Cardboard containers are frequently erected from collapsed container structures by securing pressure sensitive box sealing tape along the seams between the closed side flaps. The tape is generally applied from a roll using automatic dispensing and taping equipment or a manually operable hand-held dispenser. Those who have attempted to perform the seemingly simple task of manually erecting a container structure and securing it with tape will attest to the fact that a certain level of skill and dexterity is required to retain the flaps in proper alignment while dispensing and applying the tape. An additional problem encountered by those who only occasionally erect such containers is that--in accordance with Murphy's Law--the roll of tape and dispensing tool are never to be found when they are needed.
Several efforts have been made to provide a fully self-contained container which is simple to assemble and does not require the use of additional tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,180 issued to Dehoney, Jr. discloses a self-sealing container wherein the exterior surface of one side closure flap at each end of the container is completely coated with an aggressive pressure sensitive adhesive covered with a release liner. The container is assembled at each end by folding the end flaps, folding the adhesive-coated side flap, removing the release liner, and folding the other side flap into adhesive engagement with the adhesive-coated side flap. While generally effective as a self-closing container, the container requires the use of substantial quantities of pressure sensitive adhesive, disposal of a sizable amount of release liner, and does not work with regular slotted containers (RSC) because of the need for fully overlapping side flaps.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,664, issued to Johnson, and 2,896,836, issued to Bergstein, disclose self-sealing containers wherein the overlapping surfaces of closure flaps are *image, (pattern) coated with an aggressive cohesive adhesive (bonds only to itself). The container is assembled at each end by first folding the end flaps and then folding the side flaps into adhesive engagement with the end flaps (Johnson) or each other (Bergstein). Those areas where the adhesive overlaps causes the flaps to bond together and thereby close the container. While generally effective as self-closing containers, the containers require that the adhesive be imaged onto the container within close tolerance levels to avoid premature bonding of the flaps and is subject to premature bonding of the individual flaps of a single container and the flaps of multiple containers due to shifting of the collapsed containers during shipping and handling. In addition, the fully assembled container is not sealed along the seam where the flaps come together and is subject to the introduction of contaminants into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,920, issued to Jordan discloses a self-sealing container wherein paired adhesive coated strips are attached to the underside of each of the innermost flaps. The strips extend upward through a slot in the innermost flaps positioned at the juncture of the outermost flaps for adhesively bonding to the exterior surface of each of the outermost flaps. While generally effective as self-closing container, the positioning of the adhesive strips produces a weakly bonded container.
While these configurations are generally acceptable for limited uses, a need continues to exist for a reliable, high quality, inexpensive, self-contained collapsed container which is simple and easy to assemble and seal.